Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel reel which comprises a pair of discs made of synthetic resin and a reel collar and which can be assembled very easily.
In the prior art this type of reel is integrally formed with adhesives or calking and therefore, can not be dismounted. Therefore anglers are required to select an appropriate reel for a particular use depending on the amount of line to be reeled.
As the reel cannot be disassembled, such inconveniences arise as low efficiency in transportation or a large space required for storing empty reels.